Control Issues
by TrickleKitty
Summary: A slash fic. Has numerous couplings. Stars the Summers boys!
1. Havok's Choice

Series Title: Control Issues  
Chapter Title: 1-Havok's Choice  
Author: TrickleKitty  
E-mail: TrickleKitty@yahoo.com  
Show: X-men: Evolution  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Marvel and them other peoples that have bunches of money.  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where.  
Warnings: INCEST SLASH!!! Sap, angst, possibly death, OOCness, and more!!  
Couplings: Scott/ Alex (Cyclops/ Havok) and probably more slash & non-slash stuffs.  
Ratings: Pg-13, for this chapter, though it's gonna' get R-ish.  
Notes: Howdy! Okay, in this, Alex is still living in Hawaii. But, he's been talking to Magneto and Mystique and is considering joining the Brotherhood. You know, that is so freaky. Havok is supposed to have been raised in Nebraska, not Hawaii!! Plus, I hate Alex's "surfer-dude" accent, so he won't be using it that much, so blah!! I have *no* idea how long this is gonna' be, so, just hang on with me alright? Alright. And, I doubt their will be any graphic sex-scenes, unless people ask. So, if you want one, ASK!! I may just do it. Oh, this was inspired by that episode that I can't think of the name of. The one when Scott is visting him in Hawaii, and Alex goes surfing, and they get all losted in the storm. So, here ya' go. After that episode (WITH NO BROTHERHOOD!! Jerks.) I got somewhat of an idea for a fic, and I'm finally writing it. Oh, and Alex has ADD. R&R. please!! Enjoy.  
Key: *blah* = italics  
~blah~ = telepathy  
--blah-- = the other line of the telephone  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Alex Summers was waiting for his brother to pop up onto his computer screen. He had told him he'd call, but he hadn't yet. It was seven p.m. and the blond had stayed inside all day waiting for him, and he just never called!! Argh!! Well, he was probably off saving the world or something like that. The phone beside his bed rang and he turned down his music. Maybe Scott wasn't able to get to a computer and decided to call him on the phone. Yeah. Right. He lived in a fucking mansion, for pete's sake.  
  
Who was Pete and who cared about his sake?, Alex wondered quite suddenly. He shook his head. ADD sucks sometimes. He hadn't taken his medicine today either. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alex greeted.  
"--Hello, Summers.--" A familiar voice said.  
  
Alex sighed slightly and sat up on his bed.  
  
"What do you want, Magneto?" Alex asked, a little harsh.  
"--Have you made your decsion yet?--"  
"You know that my brother wants me to join the X-men."  
"--But what do *you* want?--"  
  
Alex was quiet. Sometimes, he really hated his mind. And himself.  
  
"The Brotherhood is better suited for me, I know. But, I don't want to let Scott down." Alex said.  
"--Ah, yes, you're beloved brother, Cyclops. What would your brother want for you?--"  
"He wants me to join the X-men. I've told you that."  
"--No. What does he want for you more then *anything*?--"  
  
His computer made a loud dinging sound as his brother's face popped up on the screen. Alex jumped slightly.  
  
"I've got to go!!" Alex said.  
  
Alex turned the phone off and hurried up to his computer.  
  
"Hey, Alex!" Scott said.  
"Where have you been?" Alex asked.  
"Fighting the Brotherhood and school. Different time-zones, remeber?"  
"Yeah. But... school only lasts-"  
"I *also* had to train in the Danger Room with Logan today, too. I didn't forget you, Alex, don't worry."  
"Alright. I miss you..."  
"I miss you, too, you sap. I miss you alot..."  
"Scott.... I've been meaning to ask you..."  
"Yeah?"  
  
Alex took a deep breath and looked away from the screen.  
  
"When you were here last, when we got lost out in the ocean, and your friends came and saved us...." Alex began.  
"Yes..." Scott said, a little slowly.  
"When we were cleaning up when we got back home... you know what you did..."  
  
Scott gulped.  
  
"Yeah. I know what I did." Scott said.  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
"Because I love you. Yeah, like a brother and like a friend. But... like a lover, too..."  
  
Alex stared at the screen. He chuckled slightly, a little sadly.  
  
"Who'd a thought. Scott Summers. Gay." Alex muttered.  
"Bi, thank you." Scott said.  
"Damn. I'm blantly gay."  
"Well... I like you that way."  
"This is different though, Scott. It's not just us both being guys, its... dammit, we're *brothers*, Scott...."  
"I know. But, I don't care. I just... I just *need* you, I think..."  
  
Alex smiled at the screen and Scott watched as he kissed it gently.  
  
"That's me kissing you back. To bad you can't feel it." Alex said.  
"I can imagine." Scott said, smiling.  
"How are we going to make this work, though, Scott? I mean, you're in New York. I'm in Hawaii."  
"Yeah, we're pretty far away from each other, aren't we?"  
"Just a *tad* bit."  
"Well... hopefully... you'll come join the X-men soon."  
  
Alex sighed as his mother called that someone was here. Alex glanced at the door.  
  
"I'll be right there, Mom!!" Alex called to his mother before looking a little urgently at the screen that showed Scott. "Scott, what do you want for me more than *anything*?"  
"Huh?" Scott asked, confused.  
"Please. I need to know."  
"Well... I want you to be happy, Alex. That's what I want more than anything."  
  
Alex kissed the screen again, smiling a little sadly.  
  
"Thank you. I love you." Alex said.  
"I love you, too." Scott said.  
"ALEX!!" Alex's mother called.  
"COMING!! I've gotta' go."  
"Alright."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Alex clicked off of the phone image screen and hurried out of the room. He ran into the living room where his mother was talking to a woman he recognized.  
  
He recognized the image, that is. He knew whom was underneath it.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Darkholme." Alex said.  
"Alex! Hello! I was just talking to your mother about your *extradorniary* powers once again." The woman said. "We were wondering if you finally made up your mind to come to New York?"  
  
Mystique looked at him. Alex's parents knew to much about Xavier's school, so Mystique always played to be working for him. Alex really knew that when she said what she said, she was talking about becoming a member of the brotherhood. Alex was quiet for a few moments as he thought about the conversation he had had with his brother. The blond sighed.  
  
"Yes. I've made up my mind. I'll join you." Alex said.  
  
** ** **  
  
The members of the Brotherhood of Mutants were not a happy bunch of guys. They all sat quietly in the living room, staring at the t.v., which was turned off. They were up *way* to early for their liking. Plus, Wanda was sitting in a chair off to the side, sending glares at her brother,  
and she didn't even live here.  
  
The Brotherhood of Mutants had grown a little bit, and they were grateful for it, sure. There was Lance Alvers, Pietro Maximoff, Todd Tolensky, Fred Dukes, Wanda Maximoff, St. John Allerdyce, and Remy LeBeau. And, now they were going to get one more kid on the team. No one knew who it was, or what his or her power was.  
  
Right now, everybody just wanted to be in bed.  
  
Then, a car horn honked and they walked outside to see Raven Darkholme getting out of her car. She unlocked the trunk as someone got out of the passenger side. As they got closer, they saw the kid. No one knew him. He had shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn't looking like the happiest person alive, in fact he looked like he let somebody down. Which, was possible. Raven handed his bags to Lance, who took them without question.  
  
"This is the newest member. He can absorb different types of energy into his body and release it at will." Raven said.  
"That's... uh... neat..." John said, wondering if she actually said his name and he just wasn't paying attention or what.  
"Take good care of him. He's only a freshman. But, he won't be starting school untill after the next planned fight by Magneto against the X-men. Do *not* let the X-men now about him. That means, you can not use your powers, Alex."  
"Yes." The new kid said.  
"I'll be back this weekend. I've things to do."  
  
Raven climbed back into the car and drove away. They walked into the house. Remy shook Alex's hand.  
  
"I don't think we were introduced. I'm Remy LeBeau. I'm also known as Gambit." Remy said.  
"I'm Avalanche. Lance Alvers. Whatever." Lance said, dragging his stuff to the base of the stairs and sitting it down.  
"Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver." Pietro said.  
"I'm Todd Tolensky, also known as Toad." Todd said.  
"I'm Fred Dukes and Blob." Fred said.  
"Wanda Maximoff. And, I'm going back home." Wanda said, walking out.  
"Ignore her. She's a bitch. I'm St. John Allerdyce, or ya' can call me John. But, I'm also Pyro." John said, shaking his hand.  
  
Alex smiled.  
  
"Havok's my codename. My real name is Alex Summers." Alex said.  
  
Everyone stared at him for a few moments. Lance stumbled and Pietro caught him before he hit the ground. Alex looked nervously at them. Lance shook his head, coming back to his senses, and jumping up in front of him.  
  
"Alex *Summers*?? You wouldn't happen to be related to someone named Scott, would you?" Lance asked.  
"You mean, Scott Summers? As in Cyclops, leader of the X-men? Ah.. yeah... he's my big brother." Alex said.  
  
Lance did fall then and this time, Pietro didn't catch him. Alex sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Look, I'm not part of the X-men. I've had plenty of options to join, but I don't want to be a member of it, alright?" Alex said.  
  
Everyone continued to stare.  
  
"Where's my room?" Alex asked, a little irrately.  
"Top floor, first room on the left." Pietro muttered.  
  
Alex picked up his bags and walked upstairs. The door was locked and he almost blasted it open, before he remebered what Mystique said. Not wanting to bring the boys out of there trance, he picked the lock and walked in. He threw his bags in and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have changed my name back to Summers." Alex muttered.  
  
Alex was almost down unpacking when Remy knocked on his door.  
  
"Yeah?!" Alex said.  
"Uh, it's Remy. Can I come in?" Remy asked.  
"Yeah."  
  
Remy opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry. I decided to come up here an' explain. We kinda' got off on the wrong foot..." Remy said.  
"No, I understand. I am the brother of your enemy, so it makes since..." Alex said.  
"I just would've figured you would've joined them, ya' know."  
"No. I don't belong there."  
"So... ya' belong here, do ya'?"  
Alex sighed, avoiding the question. "When will we fight the X-men?"  
"No idea. It's gonna' be quite a shock to Cyke, eh? His baby brother fightin' him."  
"Yeah."  
"You're lookin' quite depressed...uh... what was it?"  
"Alex."  
"Nah, I mean-"  
"Oh. Havok."  
"Havok, eh? That so much better then most of the names you could've had. Look at this. This'll cheer you up, for sure."  
  
Alex watched as Gambit pulled out a deck of cards. He shuffled them in his hand before holding them out for Alex to choose.  
  
"Come on, beau, choose a card." Remy said.  
"Err... alright."  
  
Alex picked one out. Gambit shuffled the cards and put them back in his pocket, his eyes close the whole time. He reached out and took the card from his hand, holding it to only where Alex could see what it said.  
  
"Three o' hearts." Remy said.  
"Yeah, that's right!" Havok said.  
  
Remy opened his eyes and grinned like a chesire cat. The card suddenly glowed and Alex gasped, stepping back a bit.  
  
"I'm a smart one, ya' know." Remy said.  
  
Their was a loud boom as the card blew up. Alex looked at him curiosly.  
  
"How'd you that?" Alex asked.  
"My powers, beau. I concentrate my energy into inanimatimate objects and they become alot like bombs." Remy said.  
"Nice trick."  
"I like it."  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
"What?" Remy asked.  
"I just want to see my brother is all." Alex said.  
Remy's eyes narrowed oh-so-slightly. "Why?"  
"I just have some things I need to say to him."  
"Oh. Well, don't worry, beau. You'll see him soon enough."  
"Yeah."  
  
Remy threw his arm over the blond's shoulders, guiding him out of the room.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around." Remy said.  
Alex blushed slightly. Remy was cute. "Okay."  
  
** ** **  
  
The computer screen just continued to be blank, despite the fact that Scott had tried to call his beloved brother five times already today. Suddenly though, a woman appeared on the screen and Scott recognized her as Alex's mother.  
  
"Hello, Scott! What are you doing calling here? Is Alex not there yet?" She asked.  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Mrs. Matthews?" Scott asked.  
"Alex is moving in today. Oh! It must be a suprise for you! Please, act suprised when he gets there!?"  
"Sure thing. Bye then, Mrs. Matthews."  
"Bye, Scott."  
  
Scott turned off the screen. Scott had a wierd nagging feeling and he got up, walking up to the Professor's office.  
  
"Yes, Scott?" Xavier said from inside.  
  
Scott jumped slightly and opened the door.  
  
"You know I hate when you do that." Scott said.  
"I'm sorry. What do you need?" Xavier asked.  
"Is my brother supposed to join today?"  
"What?"  
"I called Alex's house, and his mom said he was moving here today."  
"No. We haven't enrolled Alex."  
"Oh, god. Can I use your computer?"  
"Of course."  
  
Scott hurriedly pulled up the screen. Mrs. Matthews answered again.  
  
"Mrs. Matthews, who came to pick him up?" Scott asked.  
"Oh, a really nice woman who works for Professor Xavier. Her name was Raven Darkholme." Mrs. Matthews said.  
  
Scott felt dizzy suddenly and he sat down.  
  
"Oh, god, Alex..." Scott muttered.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
That's chapter 1!! Yeah, it's short, but it's just filling ya' in on what's going on. It'll get longer as it goes on. And, it wasn't very angsty, but it's gonna' be. Anyway, I hope you liked!! Was it just me, or did it seem like Remy was kind of flirting with Alex? The possiblities....; NEWho-- I'm gonna' go bye bye now!! Please Review!! Thanks!! 


	2. Relationships

Series Title: Control Issues  
Chapter Title: 2- Relationships  
Author: TrickleKitty  
E-mail: TrickleKitty@yahoo.com  
Show: X-men: Evolution  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Marvel and them other peoples that have bunches of money.  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where.  
Warnings: INCEST SLASH!!! Sap, angst, possibly death, OOCness, and more!!  
Couplings: Scott/ Alex (Cyclops/ Havok) and probably more slash & non-slash stuffs.  
Ratings: PG-13  
Notes: Okay, if you are here, you actually liked chapter one enough to go own to chapter two. I feel loved. NEWays, I hate writing accents. I really do. So, only a few words for Gambit, Pyro, Rogue, and Nightcrawler might be in accent. OOH-- Guess what?! MY BOOK'S GONNA' GET PUBLISHED!! I wrote an orginal book and it's gonna' get published!! It's about mutants!! The title we're working on is "Precious", but it might get changed. I don't know. But, the first book will be for sure called "Do It Now". And, shortly after the first ones out, book two will be published, called "Live Fast". Yes, the title for the second book was inspired by Quicksilver. BUY IT PLEASE!! Anyway, you can read the fic now!! :)  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lance was shocked during school the next day. He had been minding his own business, standing beside Pietro's locker, talking to him, when suddenly he had been spun around and slammed up against the locker. Scott was up in his face, his grip tight on the scruff of his shirt.  
  
"Where is Alex?" Scott hissed in his face.  
"Huh?" Lance asked.  
"Where is Alex?"  
"Get off me!!"  
  
Lance shoved Scott off him and they glared at each other.  
  
"Where the hell is Alex?!" Scott said.  
"Who is Alex? I don't even *know* an Alex!!" Lance lied.  
"Lier!"  
"I don't!! I know an Alexis, but that's it!!"  
  
Scott suddenly punched Lance and Lance lunged at him. Lance felt arms grab him and pull him back. Scott was grabbed by Kurt and held back. Pietro wasn't having much trouble holding Lance back, thanks to that super-human strength of his.  
  
"Calm down, Lance!" Pietro said.  
"What gives *him* the fuckin' right to punch me!!" Lance hissed.  
"Scott, you have to stop it, mein freund! Herr Professor is going to kill you!!" Kurt said.  
"I don't care!!" Scott yelled.  
  
Remy and John walked up to them, standing beside their leader.  
  
"What's going on here?" John asked.  
"You can *not* take Alex!!" Scott hissed.  
  
Remy and John looked at him blankly.  
  
"Who?" Remy asked.  
"You *know* who I'm talking about!!" Scott yelled.  
"I'm sorry, mate, but we have no bloody idea *what* you are talking about." John said.  
"Scott, Mystique may have taken him somewhere else. She knows you're here, so she may have not wanted you to find him!!" Kurt said."Herr Professor will use Cerebro to find him! We just have to wait for him to use his powers!"  
  
Scott stopped struggling against Kurt and the german let him go. After a moment, Pietro let Lance go as well.  
  
"If I find out you have Alex, I swear, I'm going to kill each and every one of you." Scott said.  
  
And, with that, Scott turned and stalked away.  
  
** ** **  
  
Alex was bored. Severly bored. Everyone had to go to school and he was stuck by himself. He had watched t.v. and stuff. He wished he would have went surfing one more time before he left Hawaii.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Mystique walked in. Alex rolled his eyes and continued looking at the television.  
  
"Tell the members I will be here after school for a meeting, alright?" Raven said.  
"Sure thing, Boss Lady." Alex said.  
  
Raven growled slightly, dismayed to see that the newest recreuit was already picking up bad habits from the other boys. Alex was also tapping his foot insanely fast. Not as fast as Pietro, but still...  
  
"Hey, what time does school get out?" Alex asked.  
"Three-thirty." Raven said.  
"Remy told me you used to be the principle before he was there. Said you left on something called 'Asteriod M'. What does the 'M' stand for anyway? And, was it really an Asteriod? Hey, we don't have anything to eat. I want to go somewhere and get something. Scott's in school so why can't I go into town? I mean, he's not going to see-"  
"SUMMERS!!"  
Alex looked at her blankly. "Yes?"  
"What is *wrong* with you?"   
"I don't know."  
  
Alex started popping his knuckles and he quite suddenly realized something. He giggled slightly.  
  
"Oops. I forgot to take my medication this morning. And, I didn't take it yesterday either! I'm stupid." Alex said.  
"Medication?" Raven asked.  
"Yep!" Alex said, jumping up and walking upstairs. "I have ADD. I know that it's a pretty tight budget here, but I hope you can still afford to buy my medicine and stuff. I'm pretty messed up when I don't have it."  
  
Alex disappeared upstairs and Raven groaned.  
  
"*Why* do I always have to get the ones with the problems?" Raven groaned.  
"I heard that!" Alex said, dry swallowing some pills as he walked back downstairs. "Hey, St. John isn't so messed up, is he? Lance and Todd have the whole being shuttled around in foster homes thing, Fred had the carnie crap, Pietro is Magneto's son, Wanda's Magneto's daughter, plus she has extreme powers that don't help her homicidal tendencies, Remy lived on the streets and was a thief, and Johnny had it good, right?"  
"Yes. How did you know all that?"   
"The boys filled me in during the weekend."  
"Well... I guess you can walk into town and get you a burger, once your medicine kicks in, if you come *right* back."   
"Yes, Ms. Boss Lady, ma'am!"  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Raven turned and walked out. After a while, Alex's medicine started to work and he left as well.  
  
** ** **  
  
Bobby Drake sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. He heard a familiar voice and forced a smile on his face, even if he knew he wouldn't fall for it.  
  
"Hey, luv. What's wrong?" John asked.  
"Nothing, John. I'm... I'm just worried about Scott's brother." Bobby said.  
"Oh." John frowned. "You know, even if he *did* join the Brotherhood, we aren't *all* bad, you know."   
"You *know* I hate it that you're in the Brotherhood."  
"I know. And, you know I hate it that you're an X-man."  
"Yeah."  
  
John sat on the grass beside Bobby and put his arm around him. He gasped at Bobby's next words.  
  
"Why are we together anyway, John?" Bobby asked.  
"Wh-What?" John asked.  
"You heard me. I don't understand. Why are we together?"  
"Because we love each other. At least... I love you. I... I *thought* you loved me..."  
"I *do* love you. It's just... I'm so confused..."  
"Yeah. Look," John took Bobby's hands in his and looked him straight in the eye. "We can get through this. One day, everything will be perfect for us, I promise. I love you, Bobby."   
"I love you, too, John."  
  
With that, they kissed silently.  
  
** ** **  
  
As soon as school let out, Scott left his friends in the parking lot and drove towards the Brotherhood house. Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Kitty chased after him, all while Jean tried to contact Bobby and tell him to get to the brotherhood house. Kurt teleported into the seat beside Scott, who was driving insanely fast.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kurt asked.  
"I'm getting my brother back, that's what I'm doing!" Scott yelled.  
"Scheiße, Scott! You've gone insane!!"  
"No, I'm just not going to let them hurt him!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Bobby was kissing John when a loud thought erupted into his head and he gasped, pulling back.  
  
"What?" John asked.  
"We have to get to your house." Bobby said.  
"Why?"  
"Apparently, Scott's gone insane and is about to tear it apart looking for his brother."  
"SHIT!!"  
  
St. John jumped up, running towards his home, Bobby right behind him.  
  
** ** **  
  
The only people in the Brotherhood house was Alex and Pietro. They were sitting in the living room talking. They heard a car coming across their yard and Pietro looked out the window, noticing Scott's car immediatly.  
  
"HIDE!!" Pietro yelled.  
"Why?" Alex said.  
"Scott's here!!"   
  
Alex cursed and ran up the stairs while Pietro ran out in front of the car and held his arms out, pushing against the car and making it stop. Scott jumped out of the car and Pietro was suddenly standing in front of him.  
  
"*What* do you think you're doing, Summers?" Pietro said.  
"Getting Alex back." Scott said.  
"How many times do we have to tell you? He's. Not. Here."  
"You're lieing."  
"No, for once, I'm not."  
"Then let me in your house."  
"No can do."  
"Why not? Is Alex in there?"  
"No. How would you like it if we barged into that fancy mansion of yours and just looked everything over?"   
"Scott, he has a point." Kurt said.  
"Shut up, Kurt." Scott said.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!"  
"I'm the leader and I'll tell you whatever I damn want."  
"What is *wrong* with you? You never act like this!"  
  
Scott and Pietro glared at each other for a few long moments untill the Brotherhood car drove up. Lance, Remy, Todd, and Fred got out of the car. A few moments later, John and Bobby ran up, followed shortly by the other X-men. Jean approached Scott.  
  
"Come on, Scott. Let's go home..." Jean said.  
"SHUT UP!!" Scott yelled.  
  
Everyone, including the Brotherhood, was quiet after that outburst. Scott held his head and tried to fight back the tears that were threating to spill. Jean tried to read his thoughts and he glared at her, a hand on his sunglasses.  
  
"Get out of my head..." Scott said.  
"I'm just trying to help you, Scott." Jean said.  
  
Once again, Jean started to get in. Scott growled angrily.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Scott yelled.  
  
Jean fell back from the outburst and the X-men rushed to her. The tears fell down Scott's face and everyone could only stare.  
  
"I can't loose him again... not now... no... not again..." Scott cried.  
  
With that, Scott got back in his car and drove away. After a moment, the X-men left, leaving the Brotherhood to wander into their house. Remy walked up to Alex's room to see him leaning against his bedroom window, where he had seen and heard the whole thing, crying.  
  
"Scott...." Alex whisipered.  
  
** ** **  
  
Kurt knocked on Scott's bedroom door. Scott hadn't come to training, and he was really worried.   
  
"What?" Scott asked from inside.  
  
Kurt cringed slightly. That couldn't be Scott's voice. It sounded so sad and weak.  
  
"It's me, Scott. Kurt." Kurt said.  
"Go away." Scott said.  
"I just want to talk to you, Scott."   
"I'm not going to unlock that door."  
"Fine."  
  
Kurt teleported into Scott's room. Scott was lieing under the covers on his bed and Kurt slowly moved them back. The brunette didn't put up a fight, either.   
  
"Scott...." Kurt muttered.  
  
Scott was a wreck, covered with tear stains and messy hair. He looked like some messed up alcholic with a hangover.   
  
"Can I tell you something, Kurt?" Scott asked.  
"You can tell me anything, Scott. You're my best friend." Kurt said.  
"I hope we stay best friends after I tell you. Kurt, I'm bi."  
"You... you are?"  
"Yeah. And, It get's worst. I'm in love with Alex."   
"I can't lie, Scott. I'm not suprised. I... I'm guilty of eavesdropping."   
"Huh?"  
"You had left your door unlocked the other day, when you were on the phone with him. I opened it and saw Alex kissing the screen, so I shut the door back most of the way and listened to the rest of your conversation. I'm sorry."   
"And... you were okay with it?"  
"Yes. Of course. You're still Scott."  
"YOU'RE SO GREAT!!"  
  
Kurt gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug. Scott cried onto him and Kurt sighed, hugging him back.  
  
** ** **  
  
Lance was lieing face down on his bed. His head was in his pillow as he sighed and moaned happily. His lover giggled slightly when he moaned his name very happily.  
  
"I'm glad you like my massages so much, Lance." Pietro said.  
"Mmm..." Lance said.  
  
Pietro was straddling his back, massaging the solid plane of muscles on his back. Pietro kissed the spot between his shoulder blades gently.  
  
"You're so tense." Pietro said.  
"Mmm..."  
"Stressed, are we?"   
"Mmm..."  
"Can you say *anything* else?"  
"Mmm..."  
  
Pietro laughed and kissed his back again. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Remy looked through.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds. Could you keep it down? I don't want to hear you two fucking." Remy said.  
"We're not fucking! I'm giving him one of my speciality massages." Pietro said.  
"You might as well be, what with all the moaning Lance is doing. Keep it down, right?"   
"Alright alright." Lance grumbled. "Hey, Pietro?"  
"Yes?" Pietro said.  
"*Can* we fuck?"  
"Sure!"  
"I'm out of here!" Remy said quickly, leaving the room.  
  
Lance rolled over while they both laughed, Pietro leaning down and kissing his lips gently.  
  
** ** **  
  
Mystique had come back and given them their orders. Everyone had listened and then left the living room to go do as they pleased. Alex was still sitting there, looking out the window. Remy was sitting near him. He moved closer, putting an arm around him.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna' get to see him pretty soon, huh, beau?" Remy said.  
"I guess so..." Alex said, leaning his head against him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it was so short and pointless. I'm just trying to develop the relationships and get the plot started! But... it's gonna' get good next chapter when Cyclops finally faces Havok for the first time in battle!! And, if this changes to be more Kurt/ Scott and Alex/ Remy, I'm sorry. Not my fault. I blame it on the show. There's just to many Scott and Kurt hints!! 


End file.
